1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primer composition and a method for the adhesion of a silicone rubber to a substrate. In particular, it relates to a primer composition appropriate for the adhesion of a thermosetting silicone rubber to the surface of a variety of substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous primer compositions for promoting the adhesion of silicone rubber to a variety of substrates are known in the art. For instance, primer compositions having organoalkoxysilane or organoalkoxypolysiloxane resin and organic titanic acid esters as the major agents, and primer compositions containing platinum catalysts have been proposed. (See, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application Nos. Sho 56[1981]-103264 and Sho 57[1982]-21457, Japanese Kokoku Patent No. Sho 61[1986]-4866, and Japanese Kokoku Patent Nos. Hei 3[1991]-12114 and Hei 3[1991]-54715).
However, the primer compositions of the prior art are relatively ineffective when used to promote the adhesion of silicone rubber to substrates of stainless steel, nickel, or other metals, polycarbonate, polybutylene terephthalate, and other plastics or other substrates having inert surfaces.